


Brightness Balance

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Kamunami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: The voice he remembered, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, with no face to pair it with, hadn’t sounded so tired as this one.Whoever he was speaking to now, she wasn’t that same person.---An AI takes a wrong turn that may have been right all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kamunami Week, with the prompt Rebirth. However, I am but a woefully inadequate sea cucumber and many days late.
> 
> I fudged the timeline a bit here to make things work.

“Oh…I’m back online, I think.”

Kamukura turned to look at the monitor across the room, the source of the voice. The broadcast of the School Life of Mutual Killing had been cut off suddenly, and right while it had been getting almost interesting too. It was just as well, he thought. He had found that it was generally a bad idea for him to anticipate things being anything other than boring. The murders had lost any meaning to him two victims ago, the killers far too simple to deduce. He had even began to idly wonder what would happen if he were to take part in a killing game himself. Would the experience of his own life at stake be more thrilling? He doubted it.

“This is…” the voice from the monitor continued, snapping him out of his thoughts. It wasn’t Enoshima speaking, that was for certain, the voice far too even and gentle for her. “I think I made a wrong turn somewhere…”

Although the monitor was dark, the unexpectedness of the voice was deemed worth exploring, at least for the moment. The boy responded, “Who are you?”

“I’m not… I can’t remember. I think that my brother told me what my name was, but…I’ve been a little tired lately, you see.”

“Is that so…” Of course speaking to it was a complete waste of time. How could he have thought differently? However, something in the voice had brought on a odd spark of what could only be described as nostalgia, in such a way that Kamukura had only felt once before, while standing in a pool of blood some months ago. His hand absently patted the triangular plastic shape through his pocket as he continued to stare into the black screen.

The voice he remembered, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, with no face to pair it with, hadn’t sounded so tired as this one.

Whoever he was speaking to now, she wasn’t that same person.

Just as Kamukura was about to turn around in search of something else that might stimulate his interest, a flicker from the screen caught his eye.

Something like static began to dance about on the monitor, pink and blue and white, little flecks of colored light began to converge, forming an image, one of a girl around his own age.

“This…isn’t the Future Foundation, is it?” the girl appeared to frown.

“It isn’t,” Kamukura agreed gravely.

 _The Future Foundation_ …he was certain that he’d heard Enoshima ranting something or other about them. Hadn't they been the ones who had already taken down a handful of their numbers… the cook, the photographer…perhaps one or two others whose talents he couldn’t be bothered to keep in mind. It wasn’t as if he were friends with any of them.

“Oh…” the girl’s frown deepened into one of worry. “I was told to find my way there in case of an emergency, but I think that I’ve gotten lost somewhere along the way.”

“Where are you broadcasting from?” Kamukura asked in spite of himself. It had been such a long time since there had been anyone alive who was capable of creating a broadcast other than Junko Enoshima. The image of the girl on the screen, her pink hair framing her gentle face, was something different to look at, at the very least. He found himself oddly focused on it as she spoke.

“From right here. It was so dark on my way here, I started to get really sleepy, and I guess I made a wrong turn. Taking a wrong turn during a quest is the best way to meet interesting NPCs, though.”

“Are you saying that… You aren’t broadcasting from the outside, but rather, you exist inside of the machine?”

“Yes, but I’m supposed to be inside of the Future Foundation’s system by now. I think that they might be expecting me…”

It occurred to Kamukura that he could delete her right now, wiping her from existence forever. Although he didn’t know what plans the Foundation had for such an advanced AI, keeping her from their hands would surely slow them down. It could take longer for them to find his hideout, to take him into custody, strange people whisking him away to places unknown.

Leaving her be for the moment had a certain appeal.

“I can try to patch you in.”

“Thank you.” The girl on the screen smiled, and Kamukura thought that perhaps before he got started, he should turn the monitor's brightness down just a bit.

 

_end_

 

 


End file.
